


珍珠耳环

by xxxmxxx



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxmxxx/pseuds/xxxmxxx
Summary: 乐手页x人妻lpl
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 5





	珍珠耳环

“嗨，Babe！”新邻居坐在墙上对我笑了笑，披散的金色长卷发在阳光下熠熠生辉，“今天天气真不错。”

“的确，的确。难得的好天气。”我笑着抖了抖手上的报纸。

我们的后院被一道红砖砌的矮墙隔开，新邻居罗普兰跨坐在墙上，手撑着墙面，像骑着一匹枣红小马。这姿势理应不太舒服，但他的表情没显出什么不适。他以一种称得上相当悠闲的姿态四处观望，仿佛在寻找什么东西，也可能只是漫不经心，因为阳光很烈，我望向他时不得不眯着眼睛。

罗普兰是个漂亮的年轻人，尤其是当六月午后强烈的光线成为你看向他的背景时，强烈的光线让他蓬松的金色卷发几乎变成一圈光晕。他如此漂亮，年轻得如此恰到好处，从不吝啬展示自己的柔顺姿态。早先我以为他对我有意思，后来才发现他能一视同仁地跟每一个人调情。这样说仿佛他是个情场老手，知道怎么向男人展示自己最具诱惑力的一面，同时毫不设防，仿佛任何人都能对他手到擒来；但相处的时间一长，我才发现一切似乎真的只是他的天性使然，并非有意挑逗。我没有任何谴责的意思，相反多数时候我都乐在其中，只是鉴于他的丈夫尚且健在，我不认为他对自己的魅力毫无自觉地大加抛掷对这一切有什么益处。

“贾尔斯还好吗？”我问。

“哦，贾尔……他今天很忙，一大早就出了门。”罗普兰撅起嘴，沮丧得朝我耸耸肩。这倒是事实，清晨还在睡梦中的时候我就被他们院子传来的声音吵醒了，像是发生了什么争执，不过没有持续太长时间，由于昨晚隔壁的吉他手和他的乐队闹到很晚，我的睡眠严重不足，在声响消失后立刻睡了过去，因此实际上对发生了什么一无所知。多半是贾维斯实在太忙了，小两口之间生发了口角，这在新婚夫妻之间的确相当常见。我清了清嗓子，同情道：“他总是很忙。”

罗普兰点点头，伤感情绪在脸上一览无余。有时候我会觉得他就是个富于情感的母亲，情感丰富并且从不加以掩饰，对一切都抱有真挚到近乎天真的爱情，对所有可能的进攻几乎不设防。他改换坐姿，完全面向我，一边说一边用右手梳着自己的头发：“贾尔有很多事情要做，这不是他的问题，一点都不是。只是……”

我示意他可以继续讲下去。他向我感激似的笑了笑——他笑起来像一捧融化的金子：

“他一开始——我们结婚之前，不是这样的。即使他再忙，也会每个周末跟我一起去海边……搬来之后，我们甚至还没有来得及办上一场乔迁派对……”

他似乎真的对一直没能成行的乔迁派对念念不忘。我附和着他的同时也在想入非非。罗普兰适合做情人，而不是爱人，他漂亮的小脑瓜被常年浸泡在托尔金炮制的魔幻营养液中，变得相当情绪化，并且不加掩饰地向往着一种史诗般的罗曼蒂克生活。他热衷于在浪漫关系中寻找一些令人心潮澎湃的激情，并且对自己婚姻质量怀抱着某种期望，而那种期望如今看来十有八九落了空。坦白说，我不觉得有谁能够完全满足他的那些极富浪漫色彩的生活幻想。

不远处突然传来一连串吉他奏出的激情四射的音符，接着鼓点和贝斯也加了进来，罗普兰的声音被彻底淹没在音响传出来的轰炸式的洪流中。但他看起来像是入了神，嘴里仍旧喃喃着什么东西，但鉴于这该死的背景音乐，我已经完全听不见了。真倒霉！难得有机会听他聊聊家里的事。我皱眉向不远处的房子看去。二楼厚重的天鹅绒窗帘被拉开了，巨大的玻璃落地窗的反光背后，黑发吉他手正低头拨弄着他手里的吉他。

吉米页是我长达五年的老邻居，慢热并且多数时间并不算健谈，早些年我和他的关系还算得上融洽，直到他组建了一个摇滚乐队——到现在似乎已经小有名气；据在他的房子周围出现的狂热粉丝说，他是有史以来最棒的吉他手之一。这些奉承话对我这种从来听不进摇滚的人来说简直毫无意义，尤其当你隔壁成为他们的排练室的时候，他们能从太阳落山反复排练到太阳出来，这也意味着我几乎有一整个晚上要睡不着觉。不过在我的抗议之下，这种事发生的频率并不高，加上我的积蓄并不足够我从这栋房子彻底搬出去，所以一切还算能够容忍，但也只是能够容忍，仅此而已。

吉他手有着黑色长卷发和黑色眼睛，不带任何情绪地说长得不赖，但我对他近年来的一系列所作所为可谓深恶痛绝，因此一点也不想跟他有任何交集。但罗普兰显然对这位邻居相当有兴趣；当然了，吉米页就像个典型的异国浪子，多数时候叼着根烟坐在角落拨弄他的吉他，才华横溢之余甚至对神秘学颇有研究，像古老东方传说中寡言又神秘的乐手。罗普兰曾不止一次在我面前主动提起过他，询问我他到底是个什么样的人，在我向他讲述了部分吉米页的传奇经历之后，他显然已经陷入了某种自行构建的盲目崇拜中。最近的一次谈话中，他还兴致勃勃地表示一定要邀请吉他手到乔迁派对上去——噢，这次一定能成，贾尔斯特意为他空出了一天的时间。

他还对我说，乔迁派对最终定在六月的最后一个周末。“不过，你们还不是太熟，他或许不会来。何况他大多数时候似乎都不在家。”我尽力不那么酸溜溜地提醒道，尽管我知道事实很可能与我的期望背道而驰。罗普兰显然不为所动，他相当坚持要亲自上门拜访，对吉米页会来参加乔迁派对这事表现得相当笃定。在某种冲动的驱使下，我甚至向他打了个赌，赌注是我妻子生前常戴的一副珍珠耳环。罗普兰就是只公孔雀，他没有理由拒绝我。

那次谈话后的第二天，我就在吉米页那幢中世纪风格的房子附近看到了罗普兰。此后一直到派对正式开始的大约二周时间里，我总共撞见罗普兰五次去拜访他这位邻居。吉他手行踪不定，但罗普兰每次拜访竟然都能撞上他恰好在家的时候。不过他们的在一起呆的时间并不长，多数时候借助房子里传来的响动，也能看出他们并非是单独相处，因此我将一切都归咎于罗普兰对吉米页强烈的好奇心，并未意识到他那种明显是过分泛滥的情感会让一切走向不可控制的地步。

派对提前三天就开始了准备，我目睹帮手一批批地来，又一批批地走，期间罗普兰换了五套漂亮衣裳。但直到派对当天的上午罗普兰才来找我将他的奖品拿到手，彼时他穿着件花衬衫，下身搭配紧身牛仔裤，金色长卷发随意披散开来，像一个流行摇滚明星。他从蓝色丝绒盒子里拿出一只耳环对着镜子比了比，以一种在我看来算是搔首弄姿的姿态扭来扭去。

“怎么样，好看吗？”他的表情表示他对自己的形象相当满意。既然如此，我还能怎么说？我说好看极了，你很适合珍珠耳环。

他戴着副耳环三步扭两步地走了，走出我房门的同时还没忘记叮嘱我一定要去他的派对。我当然会去，毕竟，他在这一刻与我妻子生前的样子如此相似。

派对相当盛大，音响里送出的巨大声响和彩色灯光在人群中流淌，从树上一路牵到屋檐上，像张五颜六色的巨型蛛网，将所有人困在其中。罗普兰就是结网的蜘蛛，在目标人物间穿梭自如。上帝！他们居然还搭了座巨大的香槟塔，我在十米开外就被酒杯不慎跌落时溅出的琥珀色酒液沾了满手。不难理解贾尔斯的辛勤奔忙到底给他们一家带来了多么丰厚的回报。我走进大厅，将帽子递给女仆，罗普兰远远看见了我，向身边的女士做了个抱歉的手势，向我这边走来，珍珠耳环在灯光照耀下闪着柔和的光。

“你一个人？没看见贾尔斯。”我在他开口之前抢先问。

“啊，贾尔在那边招待客人。”他朝左边的宴会厅扬了扬下巴，并且送出去一个飞吻，我看见贾尔斯停下谈话专门向他飞回一个吻。

“怎么样，Babe？”他笑着转过来，“欢迎来到我的乔迁派对！”

“棒极了！你真的没有请什么专家吗，我是说，派对策划师之类的？”

他不置可否：“将你的相当一部分赞赏分给吉米页。”

“吉米页？”

他朝我眨眨眼，示意我跟他来。我们来到了室内的小型舞台前，我看到了架子鼓、电吉他，各种各样的线缆，以及舞台两侧摆着巨大的音响。

我目瞪口呆，脑子稍微有些转不过来：“等等……告诉我你没有请到吉米页所在的那个见鬼的摇滚乐队来充当你们的表演嘉宾。”

“无论如何，Babe，你不该这样说一个老朋友——即使你们的关系，嗯，不太良好。”

我在罗普兰不赞同的表情下缴械投降。舞台的墙后是一个准备室，我刚和罗普兰打开木质的门，休息室里吵吵嚷嚷，吉米页一个人坐在沙发上，正将吉他放在翘起的腿上调试，紧绷的琴弦在他骨节分明的手指下发出悦耳的声音。听见开门的声音后，他朝我们这边看过来，没有试图起身，只是小心地放下手里的吉他，递过来一个微笑：“嘿，你们好！”

室内的声音暂停了一瞬。鼓手和贝斯手从角落堆着的杂物箱后探出头，显然是没想到会有人来，贝斯手打了个招呼，鼓手打了个酒嗝，朝着罗普兰吹一声口哨。接着他们都转回去做自己的事情。

“你们好！”罗普兰扶着门框，朝吉米页绽开一个大大的微笑，“准备得怎么样了？”

“取决于你想听到什么样的答案。”

罗普兰朝我晃了一眼，抱怨道：“听听，詹姆斯，他可真是个滑头。”我附和了两声。罗普兰和吉米页的对话迄今为止都表现得十分热情，事实上对于拜访过五次的邻居来说有些过分顺利了；但在经历了一系列尴尬的事件后，我也早已丧失了与吉米页相处的能力，显然罗普兰适应良好。

罗普兰问我要不要跟他一起进去坐坐，“商议一些表演上的细节”，吉米页补充。我拒绝了：“我得去找找贾尔斯，好邻居不能仅仅拜访女主人。”

“也好，你们好好聚一聚；或者叫他来这里和我们一起商量，那得尽快，表演马上就要开始了。”罗普兰表现得相当自如，我没看出来有什么可疑的。

带上门的时候我稍微留意了一下他们的谈话。

“…当然是真实的答案，你会对我撒谎吗？”

“不，我恐怕不会。”吉米页换了个坐姿，靠在沙发背上，这个姿势让他看起来非常放松。“我一向不擅长欺骗美丽的……东西，而那对珍珠耳环实在很美。”

我当然没去找贾尔斯。

吉米页的乐队以及他们带来的表演激情四射，尽管我对他有些成见，也不能不承认他在台上仿佛被施放了什么魔法，因为几乎所有的宾客都没有将目光从他和金发主唱身上移开过——罗普兰，没错，他甚至换了套演出服。我着实没想到罗普兰所说的商议演出细节是将他自己也包括在内，我在人群中搜寻到贾尔斯的身影，他的表情告诉我显然这对他而言是个惊喜。或许是在人挤人的舞池内呆久了，我感觉有些憋闷，于是挤出去到阳台上点了根烟，看看月亮。

今晚的月亮很好，霜白的月光正好能让我更加清醒一点。阳台的入口与大厅相接，垂挂着厚重的暗红色窗帘，为了演出效果被紧紧合上了，仿佛剧场的幕布。乐队的声音隔着幕布传过来，变成富有秘密的声音。我在外面呆了很久，直到轻快的管弦乐接替了这一场魔法演出，室内想起细细碎碎的脚步声。

罗普兰的声音突然从帘后响起。他在哼一首歌，但声音不稳，像是有点醉了。罗普兰的声音不像他给人的感觉那样柔和，倒是有点类似一支箭。他一只脚迈出帷幕时正好对上我的脸，我便举起手想要夸夸他今夜的绝佳表现——

“珀西，你的珍珠耳环掉了。”另一个声音抢先响起，一个低沉的男人的声音。

罗普兰似乎被惊吓到了，显得有些慌张，没来得及对我做什么表情便转过头去，下意识捏了捏自己的耳垂：

“噢，对，是我的。”罗普兰伸手接过耳环，一边微微偏头，将耳环重新戴好。接着他对帷幕后面的人笑了笑，“谢谢你，吉米，你真是个甜心。”

“你知道它掉在哪里吗？”

“一定是休息室换衣服的时候不小心弄掉的。你不会介意吧，詹姆斯，鉴于这是你的礼物？”罗普兰转过身一脸抱歉地询问。

“不，当然不会，毕竟它现在属于你了。”我说。

帷幕里安静了一下，接着传来一声轻笑：

“没错，夫人。正是掉在休息室里。还好它掉在了休息室里，不是吗？”

我终于辨认出这是吉米页的声音。

乔迁派对后足足有一周我都没见到贾尔斯，罗普兰说他有个大生意要谈，估计得忙上一个月。此外，多半是罗普兰对吉米页说了些什么，最近我拥有了很多好眠的晚上；大概有三个早晨，我一边在面包上涂抹黄油，一边考虑向罗普兰登门道谢。正好前日珊妮姑妈上门拜访，给我带来很多桃杏果酱，我便在周六午后敲响了他家的门。

是凡妮莎来应的门。她是个身材娇小的非裔女佣，拥有无与伦比的行动力，不到三分钟她就将我引至客厅为我泡好了热茶，顺便奉上刚刚出炉的温热的姜饼。“不过你来得不巧，罗普兰还在午睡。你可以等等，或者将东西留着我帮你转交。”凡妮莎。

“谢谢，我不急，可以等等。你先去忙吧，不用管我。”

安顿好我之后凡妮莎就绕去了厨房，我只好一个人坐在客厅等，其间凡妮莎来过一次为我添茶。在我将墙上挂的主题奇幻的油画中所有的细节反复审过三遍之后，巴洛克座钟当当当敲响了，与此同时，楼上卧室的方向突然传来了响动，不过极其轻微，差点被钟声掩盖过去。我想是罗普兰醒了，突然生出给他制造些起床惊喜的念头，便放轻脚步踏上楼梯，准备小心地踱到卧室门口。

但在这整个过程中，一些细碎的暧昧声响越来越清晰，我的脚步也越来越迟疑。

卧室的门没有彻底关上，留有一隙，有光从那条狭窄的缝中穿过，在棕黑的地板上留下一点晃动的光影。我听到罗普兰压低的放荡呻吟，以及随后而来的嘴巴被捂住的沉闷的声响，与另一个男人稍显粗重的呼吸交缠着从缝隙中爬出来。我鬼使神差地将眼睛凑了上去，看清了屋内的情景：

罗普兰骑着吉米页上下摇动，胡乱地叫着吉米页的名字，金色卷发凌乱地散开，仰头时黏着他的脸颊和锁骨。吉米页的双手掐住他的腰，指尖几乎陷进肉里去。罗普兰的身上有不少淤痕，看来他这位神秘情人有着萨德式的爱好，但他仰着头一脸爽翻天，显然是被操得神志不清，有一阵他甚至翻起了白眼，嘴里翻出来些没有意义的音节。罗普兰的浪叫声越来越大，吉米页索性换了个姿势，将罗普兰的头按在被子里，从后面像操狗一样操他。在肉体挤压时发出的粘腻响动中，罗普兰沉闷的呻吟中包含着的巨大快乐浪潮般扑过来，我甚至没注意自己什么时候开始屏住呼吸，直到我在窒息前无意识进行了一次深深的换气。吉米页几乎是立刻就朝这边看了过来，他的脸上还潜伏着情欲催生的狰狞，深黑的眼睛注视着我时让我感觉自己在他面前无所遁形。他意味深长地哼笑一声，伸手在罗普兰的屁股上狠狠拍了一下，罗普兰颤抖几下，发出些闷哼，似乎就此达到了高潮。

我倏地收回视线，整个人向后退了一步，在确定自己没弄出什么大的动静之后才劫后余生般开始小声喘气。这时候我听到清脆的骨碌碌的滚动声。我低下头，一只白色珍珠耳环正好停在我的脚边。


End file.
